


Sing Me a Tale

by HimikoToga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimikoToga/pseuds/HimikoToga
Summary: There's a child crying, Nazuna hears. Although seeing him may make the child cry more Nazuna wants to approach. He's a doll that's been long since abandoned, skin and hair matted with dirt and clothes a ruined mess, yes, not something people want to look at. But he has to seek people out for he was made for a purpose.He was made to perform. And he needs an audience to perform to.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Nito Nazuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sing Me a Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot while I don't work on chaptered fics. hopefully this makes up for it

There's a child crying, Nazuna hears. Although seeing him may make the child cry more Nazuna wants to approach. He's a doll that's been long since abandoned, skin and hair matted with dirt and clothes a ruined mess, yes, not something people want to look at. But he has to seek people out for he was made for a purpose. 

He was made to perform. And he needs an audience to perform to.

Nazuna rounds the corner and finds a boy with pink hair crying. His clothes and hair are disheveled and he has his head to his knees as he weeps.

Nazuna stops in front of him, "Hey," he says, causing the boy to look up, "May I sing for you?"

The boy is silent, staring at Nazuna. Nazuna wonders if this one will run off too. "I'd love to hear you sing." The boy says. 

If he could smile Nazuna would, it's been so long since he was able to perform. He sings until he grows tired and then eyes the boy, who claps. 

"You have a marvelous voice. What are you doing out here?" The boy whose tears have since dried asks.

"I'm waiting." Nazuna says.

"Waiting for what?" The boy asks.

"For everyone to come back." Nazuna replies.

The boy looks around. "There's been no one living here for a long time. Are you sure they're coming back?" The boy appeared to have many questions.

"They will." Nazuna says.

"Oh. If you say so." The boy stands up and brushes himself off. There's a cut on his knee and his palms are skinned.

"What happened to you?" Nazuna asks, gesturing to the boys knees.

The boy looks like he's going to cry all over again. He sniffles and wipes at his eyes. "I had to hide here. I was being chased by some bullies." His breathing quickens for a moment before returning to normal. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Nazuna asks.

"You're so...dirty." The boy says.

Nazuna looks down at himself. He isn't the cleanest. "I've been out here for a while."

"Let me help you clean up!" The boy says with a smile. 

"You would do that?" Nazuna cocks his head to the side.

"You helped me smile so I will." The boy says.

Nazuna is at a loss for words. This boy listened to him and now wants to help him? What sort of day was this. Nazuna nods.

"I'm Shu Itsuki by the way, do you have a name?" The boy asks.

"Nazuna Nito." Nazuna says.

Shu smiles again. He grabs Nazuna by the wrist and takes a step forward. Nazuna freezes.

"Where are you taking me?" Nazuna says.

"To my house! I need to clean you up!" Shu says.

"But I can't leave. What if I miss people coming back?" Nazuna asks.

"Well, wouldn't you like to look nice when everyone returns?" Shu says. He doesn't believe anyone will be returning. But he knew how to talk someone into something.

Nazuna pauses before taking a step. Looking nice for everyone would be helpful.

Shu walks Nazuna back to his home. The stares of the people walking by burn Nazuna's skin. He looks towards the ground. Shu tugs on Nazuna's hand, looking up at him. "Don't pay attention to them. They're simply common vulgar folk." 

Shu's words are nice. Nazuna nods. Following what Shu said Nazuna ignores everyone they pass until Shu pulls Nazuna near a door.

"My parents are out but the rest of my family is home so we have to be quiet." Shu says as he opens the door and brings Nazuna inside. 

Nazuna steps carefully behind Shu as the two sneak upstairs. Shu pulls Nazuna into a room and locks the door behind them.

Nazuna looks around. It's a bathroom, a pristine one at that.

Shu touches Nazuna's skin. "Hm, it's probably not safe to submerge you in water so I'll get a washcloth when it comes down to it. For now, we should wash your hair."

Nazuna nods as Shu talks. "I don't ever remember taking a bath before. I used to be scrubbed down by cloth."

"So I had it right!" Shu smiles. "I need you to lean your head back over the tub. I'm going to wash your hair." Nazuna listens and kneels down, leaning backwards so his head over the tub. He hears water begin to flow and feels it massaged into his scalp. "You're awfully dirty, have you been neglected for a while?"

"I haven't been neglected. Just alone." Nazuna replies, unaware how dirty the water is getting from his hair.

"Mhm," Shu says, not sure what to say in response. The process of washing Nazuna's hair goes through in silence. "You can move away from the tub. I need to dry your hair."

Nazuna obliges, feeling Shu wrap a towel around his head and begin scrubbing. He's gentle, of course, but Nazuna still doesn't like it. Time is being wasted.

The towel is removed and Shu runs a comb through Nazuna's hair. He then moves away, filling the tub partially with warm water and handing Nazuna some wash cloths.

"Here. You'll have to do this part yourself." Shu steps towards the door. "And stay here, I'm going to get you something!"

Shu leaves and Nazuna scrubs himself down, swapping cloths when it gets too dirty.

I'm really filthy, Nazuna thinks as he moves on to his third cloth. 

The door opens and Shu enters holding some clothes in his arms. "Are you finished?" He asks, shutting the door behind him.

Nazuna finishes up before nodding. "What's that in your arms?"

"Some clothes. I borrowed them form my sister. Your's were simply filthy. I can't have you wearing them again." Shu hands the clothes to Nazuna who thanks him. He slips into the clothes. They fit him nicely and Nazuna isn't too fond of fitting into girl's clothes.

"Itsuki." He says, "We need to clean your wounds."

"They're not that bad." Shu says.

"They can still get infected." Nazuna takes one of the unused washcloths and applies some soap to it before scrubbing at Shu's knee.

Shu flinches but doesn't complain. 

"And your hands." Nazuna says and Shu sticks his hands out, palm side up so Nazuna can clean there too.

"There. Is this better now?" Shu asks, going over to drain the tub before drying his hands on a nearby towel.

"You clean up very nicely." Shu says and points towards a mirror. Nazuna looks into the mirror. He looked different. He's much cleaner.

"I need to go back now." Nazuna heads towards the bathroom door.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Shu says and Nazuna shakes his head.

"I'm doing it anyway." Shu says with a huff as he opens the bathroom door. "Come on."

They head out of the house and back on the streets. "Do you like to sing?" Shu asks.

"I was made to." Nazuna says.

"To sing?" Shu repeats.

Nazuna nods. "But nobody would listen to me after everyone left. They'd all cower when seeing me."

"They missed out. Your voice is divine." Shu says, looking at Nazuna.

Nazuna would smile if he could. It feels good to be complimented. "Thank you."

They're nearly there before Shu stops and speaks up. "I'll learn to sing too! And then we'll sing together." He says boldly.

"Why?" Nazuna asks.

"Because you're my friend and you deserve someone to sing with. After all your time alone it'd be nice to have someone to share something with." Shu begins to turn around. "I'll see you soon." And then he runs off.

Nazuna doesn't know how much time passes before Shu comes back. But Shu does come back. He returns with an armful of clothes and a smile on his face.

"I figured your other clothes must be dirty by now. Please change into these." Shu says.

Nazuna didn't think his clothes were too dirty but he obliges. 

Shu takes the dirty clothes and folds them. "I'll wash these and bring them back." Shu sits down on the ground. "I've been taking singing lessons, would you like to hear?"

Nazuna sits down across from Shu. "Please sing."

Shu obliges, singing a short time. He's talented, Nito thinks. "Now teach me a song." Shu says.

"A song?" Nazuna repeats.

"A song. So we can sing together." Shu says.

"I'll start with an easy one." Nazuna teaches the song to Shu until the sunset begins to set. Shu jolts up and looks around. "I've got to go."

"Why?" Nazuna asks, "We were just getting started." 

"Because it's late! My parents will be mad." Shu runs a few steps away, "I'll be back!" And then he vanishes.

Nazuna doesn't know how many visits it is until Shu walks in smugly, holding a basket of things.

"No washed clothes?" Nazuna asks.

"I'm learning to sew. My friend's mom is teaching me. Now that I'm older I can make you nice things." Shu places the basket down and holds something up. "This is a tape measure. I'm going to take your measurements so stand still with your arms out."

Nazuna isn't sure what Shu is talking about but he obliges. Shu walks around taking measurements and occasionally scribbling things down on paper.

"I'm being taught to sew as an early birthday present." Shu says, Nazuna knows what birthday's are. He's performed at a few. "I'm turning fifteen."

"Fifteen?" Nazuna repeats. "I thought you were younger."

"I was when we first met. I was thirteen when I met." Shu huffs. "I've told you about my birthdays before." 

Nazuna doesn't remember that. But it's nice to know Shu's been visiting for so long. What Nazuna does remember is the songs they sang together.

"All done." Shu says and Nazuna snaps back to reality. Shu's placing things back in his basket.

"I'll sing you a birthday song." Nazuna says.

"But it's early!" Shu replies.

"Will you visit on your birthday?" Nazuna says.

"Well, I cannot. I have a party to attend." Shu looks towards the side.

"So let me sing for you now." Nazuna says.

Shu shakes his head. "I'll set a proper day where we can celebrate my birthday together."

"We'll have a birthday party?" Nazuna asks as Shu pushes his arms down.

"You needn't continue to keep those up." Shu says. Nazuna didn't realize he was doing it. "But yes. Two weeks on tuesday. That'll be a special day."

Nazuna can't tell weeks or days apart anymore. All time felt the same. So he'll practice the song every day until Shu declares it that day. "That sounds nice."

Shu smiles, picks up his things and begins walking off. "I apologize for no singing today but I must be off. I have to start on your clothes." He waves and heads off. Nazuna stares at him as he goes.

When Shu returns Nazuna assumes it's his special day. He's holding a wrapped gift in his arms. Nazuna almost rushes over to him but decides a slight run will be better. Still he ends up in front of Shu quicker than usual.

"It's your birthday, Shu-san." Nazuna notices that Shu's gotten taller. How did Nazuna not notice Shu had aged.

"Well. It's the day we're celebrating after all. I'm already fifteen." Shu holds the wrapped thing out to Nazuna. "Although this is my party I've brought you a present. Please open it."

Nazuna takes the gift from Shu's arms and unwraps it. It's a beautiful outfit. "It's made by me. I hope you'll wear it."

The clothes are back in Shu's arms straight away as Nazuna hurriedly undresses. "Come now, you should at least hide yourself when you do this." Shu closes his eyes as Nazuna changes. The clothes are taken from Shu's arms and put on. 

"Open your eyes." Nazuna says and Shu peeks his eye open. Seeing Nazuna safely dressed now he opens both eyes.

And then stares. He's silent as he stares and Nazuna grows worried. "Is something wrong?" He says, shifting from foot to foot.

"You look so beautiful." Shu says with a smile.

Nazuna rubs at his arm before remembering. "I have a song for you! A birthday song!"

"I'd love to hear it." Shu says, taking Nazuna's hands.

Nazuna pulls away. "Please stand back and watch me perform." 

Shu obliges, taking a step back. This time to go with his song Nazuna dances, something he's never done before. Shu watches, memorized. 

When Nazuna finishes dancing he faces Shu. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it." Shu says. "I didn't know you could dance."

"I practiced just for your birthday." Nazuna sheepishly admits.

"Can you teach me?" Shu asks, stepping closer to Nazuna.

"Of course I can." Nazuna says. Until sunset Nazuna teaches Shu every bit of the dance he knows, tenderly adjusting Shu's body when he's off point.

At sunset Shu leaves, picking up the wrapping paper. "Goodbye, my dear Nito. I'll see you soon."

Nazuna wants to remember the date of Shu's birthday celebration. Next time Shu comes Nazuna asks him how many days until his birthday. Shu chuckles asking if Nazuna didn't know dates. Nazuna sheepishly admits he doesn't which makes Shu laugh harder.

"I'll buy you a calendar. That way you'll know every day I visit." Shu says.

Shu's true to his word. He brings a calendar next time he visits with dates scheduled for when he'll visit. He circles the current date and holds a pen out to Nazuna. "When a day ends you cross it off so you don't get mixed up."

"When does a day end?" Nazuna asks.

"When the sunrises the old day is over and a new day begins." Shu says.

"The sunrise...." Nazuna could tell the sunrise apart from the sunset. He'd forgotten what they meant in the time he's been alone.

"I'd love to watch one with you." Shu says.

"Watch what?" Nazuna asks.

"A sunrise." Shu replies. "I think it'll only compliment your beauty."

Nazuna doesn't know why he can't focus anymore. He nods. "I think you'd look good during one."

"Keep that calendar safe. I'd hate for you to miss out on me." Shu laughs before waving goodbye.

One time Shu visits he says calendars only cover a short time so when all the days are crossed off you'll need a new one. He leaves a new calendar for Nazuna.

"On new year's I'll come with a surprise." Shu says.

"New year's?" Nazuna repeats.

"When the new year begins. It's a celebration at Midnight." Shu says. "Now, let's sing. I've missed hearing your beautiful voice." 

Nazuna fidgets. "I'd love to sing with you."

Nazuna counts down the days till New Year's. Sure enough, Shu arrives but he's carrying nothing. Nazuna circles around him looking for a gift.

"Where is it?" Nazuna asks.

"Where is what?" Shu replies.

"The gift!" Nazuna says.

"Why, it's not here." Shu says and as Nazuna begins to question why Shu speaks up again. "It's at my home. You didn't think we could celebrate New Year's in a place like this."

Nazuna looks around. He doesn't know what's wrong with this place.

Shu offers his hand out. "Come, if you really want your gift you'll come with me."

Nazuna takes Shu's hand. Shu intertwines their fingers. Nazuna feels something in his chest.

As they walk towards Shu's home the sunsets. 

"This is the first time we've watched one of these together. You look radiant." Shu says.

"We've seen these before." Nazuna says.

Shu smiles, "My dear Nito, I said watched. Anyone can see but few can watch. Beautiful it may be the sunset pales in comparison to you."

Nazuna feels something in his chest again. Perhaps it's the gears in his chest malfunctioning. 

Shu pulls Nazuna into his home and walks him into his room. "Cover your eyes," Shu says and Nazuna obliges.

There's a shuffling sound before Shu says, "Open them up." Nazuna uncovers his eyes. Shu's holding a beautiful garment, black and red wine. "I've made this for you." 

Nazuna takes it from Shu and holds the jacket of the outfit up to his torso. "It's beautiful." 

"Do you need help putting it on?" Shu asks.

"Some help would be nice." Nazuna didn't know why he agreed to that but there was not take down.

Shu helps Nazuna dress down, folding Nazuna's clothes up. "I'll put these in the wash while we're out."

Nazuna doesn't ask why they're going out but he won't question that. Shu then helps Nazuna redress. 

"Here, let me get you a mirror so you may see yourself." Shu walks over to a door and opens it up, Nazuna assumes it's a closet. There's a full length mirror hanging on the door. Shu gestures for Nazuna to come over.

Nazuna obliges and looks in the mirror. "I look beautiful." Nazuna murmurs. 

Shu grins, "I'm glad you like it." Shu almost brags about his work but decides not to. "Now, let's go."

"Go where?" Nazuna asks finally.

"To watch the fireworks. I hope we can get a good spot." Shu replies.

They stop by the washroom to place Nazuna's clothes in the washing machine before heading out. 

Shu doesn't take Nazuna's hand as they head out so Nazuna decides, after hesitating for a moment, that he should take Shu's hand. Nazuna notices Shu smile as they hold hands.

Shu leads Nazuna up a hill. It's crowded and Shu pales. Nazuna notices him begin to shake, he can feel it in Shu's hand.

"Are you alright?" Nazuna asks.

Shu manages to smile. "I'll be alright. What I want is to make sure you see this." Shu pulls Nazuna closer. 

There's a loud sound and Nazuna flinches. "Come now," Shu says and points at the sky, "Look at this."

Nazuna looks up at the sky. There's another loud banging and Nazuna sees showers of light in the sky. It's beautiful, like nothing he's ever seen before. He's mesmerized by the lights, he couldn't tear his eyes away from it.

During the showers he feels Shu rest his head against Nazuna's shoulder. It feels warm. They stay that way until the show ends.

"What was that?" Nazuna asks and he feels Shu raise his head off Nazuna's shoulder.

"They were fireworks. I've said this earlier. Did you enjoy them?" Shu asks.

Nazuna nods. "They were wonderful!"

Shu smiles. "Let's return to my home. Don't let go of my hand or you could get lost." 

Nazuna wouldn't think of that.

They hold each other's hands tightly, walking down the hill as the crowd disperses. They don't talk on the way home but Nazuna doesn't feel like they need to.

They return to Shu's home and he leads Nazuna up to his room. "Those clothes, I'll need them back."

Nazuna's distraught but Shu continues on, "These clothes are for special occasions. I want them to be embedded with memories."

Nazuna nods, that's understandable. "But what will I change into?" Nazuna asks.

"I have a plethora of clothes I've made for you." Shu says, pulling an armful of clothes from the closet and laying them on the bed. "Pick any you want. In the mean time I'll switch your last outfit to the dryer." Shu exits the room.

Nazuna looks over the outfit. He can see how much work has gone into each outfit. He picks one and changes into it. He decides he'll do Shu a favor and hang up the gift Shu made him.

Shu returns. He looks over Nazuna and nods. "You look wonderful." Shu walks over to the bed and scoops up the clothes, beginning to hang them up.

Nazuna feels somewhat let down, he expected more compliments.

"Thank you for hanging up your gift. I wouldn't want them to get dirty." Shu finishes hanging up the clothes and sits down on the bed. "Nito, it's awfully late out. Why don't you stay here for the night? I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Nazuna pauses. Everyone could return while he's gone, Nazuna thought. But for some reason he didn't care. "I think that'd be nice."

Shu smiles. Nazuna likes seeing Shu smile.

"I apologize for you having to change clothes again but I'll lend you proper sleepwear." Shu fishes around in his night stand and pulls out a pair of pajamas. He hands them over to Nazuna. "I need to do my nightly rituals so please change as I do." Shu leaves the room again.

When he returns Nazuna is already in the pajamas Shu had given him. They're big on him. Nazuna remembers when Shu was shorter than him. 

"Are you comfortable?" Shu asks.

Nazuna nods. He feels like he's been doing that a lot lately.

Shu pulls back the covers to his bed. "Please climb in."

Nazuna almost tells Shu he doesn't need to sleep. But he doesn't he climbs into the bed and Shu does so after him. He pulls the covers over both them. 

"Goodnight." Shu says, resting his head down on one of the pillows. "I'm happy you chose to stay here tonight."

Nazuna wants to answer, I'm happy you let me stay, but what he says is instead, "It's just one night."

Although Shu smiles again it seems sadder this time before closing his eyes. Nazuna rests his head against a pillow so he can see Shu's face. Then he watches Shu, watches as his breathing goes steady and wondering what Shu dreams of. He stares at Shu till morning.

Shu wakes up, looking groggy. He sits up and rubs at his eyes.

Nazuna sits up with him. "Did you sleep well?"

Shu turns to Nazuna. "I did because you were here."

Nazuna feels something in his chest once again.

Shu gets out of the bed and stretches. "I suppose it's time to take you home." Shu sounds a bit downtrodden and Nazuna feels the same.

But Nazuna knows he has to return home. What if everyone returns home soon? 

Nazuna gets up from the bed as well. He looks over at Shu who's already changing. Nazuna can't decide whether to look away to give Shu some decency or to look. Shu began changing in front of him so it should be okay as well.

Nazuna decides if Shu caught him staring he'd never live down the shame so he decides to change as well. Nazuna wasn't aware of when Shu finished changing until Shu comes over and begins helping Nazuna change. Nazuna was shocked at first but relaxes into Shu's touch. Nazuna's clothes are put on in record time and Shu brushes off Nazuna before standing in front of him.

"I suppose it's time for you to return home." Shu looks a bit sad and Nazuna feels something knotting up in his chest. But Nazuna must go home.

"I need to wait for everyone." Nazuna says, taking Shu's hands. "You understand, right?"

"If it makes you happy than I'm alright with seeing you off. I know I'll see you again. My dear Nito, I can always remember your beauty while you're away." Shu says, squeezing Nazuna's hands.

Nazuna doesn't know why Shu rambled like that when he could've answered in shorter terms bht he doesn't mind it. "It's time for me to go." He lets go of Shu's hand.

Shu grabs Nazuna's wrist. "Please. Allow me to see you off." 

Nazuna nods, no words coming to his mind. Shu moves to intertwine his fingers with Nazuna's. "I'll see you home."

Shu leads Nazuna downstairs, putting on his shoes before stepping outside. 

"The morning air is rather cold." Shu says as they begin heading down the road.

"I can't feel the weather." Nazuna says.

"Hm? It does not effect your joints or skin? How curious." Shu responds.

Nazuna had never thought about that. He was unsure what condition his body was in. "I've never thought about that" He says, looking at his wrist and flexing it.

"Perhaps I am overthinking. I do care for you greatly so I wish to keep your body in the best condition I'm able to." Shu says.

Nazuna feels rather warm at that. Or he assumes this is what warmth feels like. It spread through his skin and made his stomach flutter. "Thanksh." Nazuna found himself becoming tongue tied.

Shu nods his head, looking forward as they trek back to where Nazuna lives. Finally Nazuna lets go of Shu's hand and walks in front of him. Before he can say thank you Shu leans in and presses a kiss to Nazuna's forehead. 

"I'll see you again soon." Shu says, turning to walk off, waving after he got a few steps away.

Nazuna watches him retreat until he can no longer see it. Once Shu's gone Nazuna touches his cheek where Shu had kissed him. His chest fills with bubbles.

Visits upon visits pass before one day Shu fails to show. He then fails to show the next time he's supposed to. So Nazuna decides something must be wrong. He needs to make sure Shu's alright.

This is the first time Nazuna has head to Shu's house on his own. As he gets closer to where be knew where Shu is he begins moving faster, running by the end of it. He rushes up to the door, banging on it with his fist. A woman looking similar to Shu opens the door, looking at Nazuna strangely.

Before she says something Nazuna speaks up, "I'm a friend of Itsuki's. I haven't seen him in a wild."

The woman purses her lips before opening the door wider. "He's in his room."

"Thank you." Nazuna says, heading off to Shu's room. Nazuna goes to open the door but finds it locked.

"Itsuki!" Nazuna knocks on the door, "Shu-san!" 

There's no answer.

Nazuna knocks harder. "Shu-san! It's me! Let me in."

Nazuna hears footsteps that stop before the door. Nothing moves from that point.

Nazuna knocks one more time. "Please." He whispers.

The door opens. Shu looks, well, a mess. It looks like he's been crying, his hair is ruffled and he's still in pajamas.

Nazuna says nothing as he steps inside the room and Shu shuts the door behind him. Shu says nothing as he walks past Nazuna and sits on the unmade bed.

Nazuna doesn't know what to do. He shifts from foot to foot, uneasy, before walking over to the bed. Nazuna crouches down in front of Shu.

"Shu-san." Nazuna says.

Shu says nothing, looking off into the distance. He looks empty, Nazuna thought.

Nazuna reaches and grabs one of Shu's hands. There is no reaction.

Nazuna rests his head in Shu's lap. There is no reaction.

They stay that way for a while before Nazuna feels tears drip on his face. Before Nazuna can look up he can hear sobs, Shu shaking with every one he lets out.

Nazuna moves from laying in Shu's lap back to his earlier position so he can look at Shu's face. Shu makes no eye contact, only wiping at his eyes. Nazuna cups Shu's face in his hands. He brushes Shu's tears away with his thumbs, starting to softly sing a song. One he knew Shu liked to sing with him.

Shu eventually stifles his sobs, putting a hand over one of Nazuna's. "She's dead." He whispers.

Nazuna doesn't know what Shu's talking about. "Who?"

Shu grips Nazuna's hand tightly. "The first person I ever loved." 

Nazuna stands up, moving to sit next to Shu and wrap his arm around Shu's waist. He ignores the comment about love, it caused a feeling in him. "I'm sorry." He rests his head on Shu's shoulder.

Shu breaks down in tears again. Heavy sobs that racked through his body. 

Nazuna held him tightly.

Eventually Shu calms down enough to speak. He wipes at his eyes before talking. "Nito, oh Nito. I've lost her. The woman who taught my everything. I treasured her and now she's gone." He nearly breaks down in tears again, catching a sob in his throat.

"I'm shorry." Nazuna doesn't know what to say. He wants to help but he has no clue how. "I'm sorry." He repeats again.

Shu shakes his head. "Non, it's not your fault. There's nothing you could've done. There's nothing anyone could've done."

Nazuna squeezes tighter. 

It's silent for what feels like a long while. Finally Nazuna breaks it. "I was worried for you. It's been a long time since you've come to see me." Nazuna says in a small voice.

"Ah?" Shu says. "My apologies. I've been unable to leave my room. The outside world looks so daunting now."

"If I had known something like this had happened I would've come to see you." Nazuna nuzzles into Shu's neck. "To see you like this....I'm so sorry." Nazuna wishes he could cry with Shu. Maybe that could bring him some comfort.

"There's no way you could've known. It's my fault for neglecting you." Shu says. 

"I'll come visit you instead." Nazuna says.

"What?" Shu asks.

"Until you feel better I'll be the one who visits." Nazuna says.

"But what about the people you're waiting for?" Shu replies.

"They'll be there when I get back. I'm fine missing some things if I can be here for you." Nazuna says.

A faint smile crosses Shu's face. He sniffles. "Merci. It's wonderful to hear that. I expected to suffer alone."

"I don't. I wouldn't want you to shuffer." Nazuna stumbles over his words. "Ever!"

Shu's silent and Nazuna wonders if he's done something horribly wrong. Instead Shu laughs. "Nito, you're so beautiful! Every word you say charms my heart!"

Nazuna wishes he could smile just so he could show Shu how happy this made him. But Nazuna's work isn't done yet.

He gets up and stands in front of Shu. "Next time I come I want you to be dressed."

Shu nods. "I promise I will be."

"Good." Nazuna says then patting Shu on the head. "I'll be back soon." 

Shu takes Nazuna's hand by the wrist and kisses Nazuna's palm. "I'll wait for you."

Nazuna thinks of Shu on his way home. He memorizes everything he can use to mark the path to Shu's house as he heads home.

The next time he comes over Shu's left the door unlocked. Shu looks much better this time around. He's dressed, looking as fancy as he used to dress when he used to visit Nazuna. His hair is brushed and he awaits Nazuna with a smile.

"Nito!" He smiles, patting the spot next to him on the bed. 

Nazuna walks over and thumps down on the bed besides Shu. "You look-" Nazuna isn't sure what to say. "Better." He hopes that's a good thing to say.

"I wouldn't want you to catch me at my worst again." Shu says.

"You always look fine." Nazuna realizes that might sound bad, "Good! Great."

"You always look better Nito. Your looks are granted by the gods above! You outdo the looks of any fae." Shu says. Nazuna's glad Shu's enthusiastic again. He just wishes he weren't gushing about him.

"Shu-san...." He trails off.

At the slight hang of silence Shu speaks up, "Allow me to show you around my room. I've never done this before, oh, what a fool I am."

Nazuna's happy Shu found a way to fill the air he couldn't think of a way to. "That wouldn't be bad." 

"Wonderful!" Shu stands up and Nazuna stands up as well. Shu leads Nazuna around the room, gesturing to various things and explaining them. Finally he reaches the closet and opens it up wide.

"Here! Look!" Shu says and Nazuna peers inside. There's a lot of clothes.

"I've made so many things for you!" Shu reaches into the closet and grabs armfuls of clothes. There's much more than Nazuna could hold.

Shu places them down on the bed. "Here!"

Nazuna walks over to the bed and peers at them. "Oh." He remembers how many outfits Shu had for him at new year's. There was at least triple that now.

Nazuna looks over to Shu who simply looks ecstatic. 

"Well," Shu says, "Try them on."

Nazuna spends a very long time trying on clothes and being showered with compliments each time. Finally, Nazuna works through them all. 

"You should wear your favorite one back." Shu says.

"They're all lovely." Nazuna says.

"But you must have a favorite! Come, pick it out." Shu speaks with his arms, gesturing wildly as he talks. Nazuna thinks it's cute.

Nazuna hesitates before saying, "I'm already in this one so I'll wear it out. Next time I'll wear my favorite." 

"How wise! Nito, you're brilliant!" Shu grabs Nazuna's hands and squeezes.

Nazuna feels like he's smiling although he cannot. "I'll see you soon." He leans in and presses his lips to Shu's cheek. He wishes he could give a real kiss but Shu's face flushes all the same.

"A-ah! Nito!" Shu throws his arms around Nazuna's neck and squeezes tight. "Please stay for longer next time."

Nazuna wiggles his way out of Shu's grasp. "I'll see you again soon!" And then he's gone.

Each time Nazuna visits he's sent home with a new outfit by Shu leaving the last one there to be washed. One day when Shu brings the outfits out Nazuna shakes his head.

"I don't need them." He says.

Shu looks baffled. "Pardon? Have you grown weary of my clothes? I can change them."

Nazuna shakes his head. "It's your birthday soon..."

"And that means?" Shu asks, taking a step closer to Nazuna.

Nazuna is having problems finding a correct way to say what he wants to say so finally he says what's right on his tongue. "I'm going to stay here!" Nazuna then quiets his voice some. "For your birthday I want to live with you."

Shu looks as if he's on a loading screen. So Nazuna continues on. "You have spare rooms so I'll live with you."

"But. You're waiting for all those people." Shu says.

Nazuna takes Shu's hands. "Not anymore. Shu-san, I want to be here with you."

Tears spill from Shu's eyes and Nazuna becomes frantic. "I'm shorry! I'll leave right away." He tries to pull away from Shu who instead grips Nazuna's hands tightly.

"You've done nothing wrong. I'm simply so overjoyed I cannot help but cry." Shu says.

Without thinking Nazuna presses his lips to Shu's. He cannot actually kiss Shu, no matter how much he wishes he could, but this is as close as it can get. More tears bubble from Shu's eyes as this happens.

Shu pulls away and peppers Nazuna's face in kisses. "Nito, oh Nito. This is wonderful! I was always so scared you'd simply one day fall apart and I'd never be able to see you again. I was worried you'd grow tired of me and never come see me again! To spend time with you like this! I'm so happy." Shu pulls Nazuna into a tight hug, pressing their cheeks together.

Nazuna feels wonderful, there's nothing that could beat this moment. He's said what he wanted and he could see how happy Shu is now. And he can imagine how happy they'll be.

Shu finally wipes his eyes and steps away from Nazuna. "Let's move all your clothes to one of the spare rooms. I'll ask my grandfather if you can stay. You come with me! I'll show him how kind you are."

Shu goes to the closet and gathers up all the clothes he's made for Nazuna. Nazuna moves to Shu's side and puts his arms out. "Let me take some." Nazuna says. "I'll help you carry some."

"Nonsense, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself. You're too pretty to waste effort on such menial things." Shu says and Nazuna stomps on Shu's foot. "Nito? Truly to be hit by you is an honor but why so?"

Nazuna wiggles his arms. "Let me carry some."

Shu sighs, but obliges, putting a small amount of clothes in Nazuna's hands. "There." Shu then takes the rest of the clothes in his arms. "Follow me." He says, turning on his heel and heading towards the door. Nazuna follows behind. As they walk Shu rambles about how excited he is to have Nazuna here, words tumbling from his mouth like flower petals in a breeze. 

They stop in a room down the hall from Shu's, Nazuna counted how many doors, and Shu pushes it open with his foot. The room immaculate, but it doesn't feel homey. 

"This is a guest room so it has minimal furnishing. My apologies for that." Shu places the clothes down on the bed and heads to the closet. He opens the doors and Nazuna hears him counting.

He steps back and turns to Nazuna who is placing clothes on the bed. "There is a proper amount of hangers to take care of everything. Let's do this quickly, quickly. The sooner we see my grandfather the better." Shu rushes to get through the sheer amount of outfits he's made Nazuna. Nazuna has no chance to step in as Shu's already found a rhythm, humming a song Nazuna's never heard.

"Shu-san," Nazuna starts.

"What is it, my dear?" Shu responds, continuing to place things away. 

"What's that song?" Nazuna asks.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I suppose it was my mistake for not watching the tune I was humming." Shu says, "But I've been writing music. I was planning to sing to you on my birthday celebration."

"Writing music?" Nazuna asks.

Shu hangs up the last outfit and brushes himself off. "I'm planning to take a career up in it. So I've been writing music. I've even written some parts for you." Shu says.

"For me?" Nazuna repeats.

"Oui, performing with you is the greatest pleasure I've known." Shu offers a hand to Nazuna. "Let's speak to my grandfather."

Nazuna takes Shu's hand and Shu leads him through the house to stop in front of a door. He knocks upon in. "Grandfather, it's Shu. May I come in?"

"Of course." Nazuna hears someone say from behind the door and Shu opens the door and pulls Nazuna inside.

There's an old man sitting in a chair with a book in his lap. "I see you've finally brought your friend to visit me." He says, looking at Nazuna.

"My apologies for never introducing you formally. Nito, this is my grandfather." Shu says.

Nazuna feels on the spot, but he manages to speak up. "I'm Nito Nazuna. And. I." He doesn't know what to say.

"I've heard about you before." The old man says. "Shu speaks rather fondly of you. And I see why, you're a beautiful doll."

"Thank you." Nazuna replies. He's not really sure what else he should do.

"Grandfather, Nito would like to stay here. You see, the place he lives is that simply desolate place outside of town." Shu starts and he begins rambling and Nazuna shifts foot to foot as his nerves chew at him.

Shu's grandfather holds up a finger. "I understand. You know your parents won't be happy about this."

Shu swallows hard. "I know."

"But I'll allow it. I know he saved you from a place no one else could." The old man says.

Shu lets go of Nazuna's hand to hug his grandfather. "Merci! Thank you! This means the world."

The old man laughs and hugs Shu back. "Now now, be careful."

Shu releases his grandfather and stands bolt straight. He bows. "Thank you."

"You don't need to keep saying it." Shu's grandfather says, "Why don't you go show Nazuna around?"

"I will!" Shu says, turning back to Nazuna and taking his hand. 

Shu says nothing until the door of his grandfather closes. Then he grabs both of Nazuna's hands. "It's wonderful! Nito, it's wonderful."

Nazuna agrees with that, squeezing Shu's hands. "I'm happy I get to stay."

"I'm blessed you can stay! Blessed you chose to!" Shu says.

"Careful," Nazuna says, "We're still right outside the door."

Shu lowers his voice. "I'm so happy." He presses his lips against Nazuna's.

Nazuna feels those bubbles in his chest again.

Celebrating Shu's birthday with his family is a different experience. It's a peaceful party, one someone would call very simple but the gifts are extravagant. Once things die down Shu takes Nazuna by the hand and leads him outside. 

"I promised you a song, non?" Shu says and Nazuna nods. Underneath the stars Shu sings a wonderful song. Nazuna feels it to his very core.

"It's beautiful." Nazuna says. He wasn't even planning to speak yet but the words spilled from his mouth.

Shu smiles, the stars illuminating his eyes. "I wrote it just for you."

Those bubbles reappear. And Nazuna finally realized why. "I love you." He says. He understood all those things he felt around Shu finally. It was love.

Shu's face flushes to the tips of his ears. "L-love?" Shu repeats. He then swallows hard and looks Nazuna directly in the eyes. "I love you too." He replies and Nazuna feels light.

Love and to be loved. What a wonderful thing.

Over the time living together Nazuna learns a lot about Shu. He tends to overwork himself, often missing out on meals and sleep. He's a picky eater and isn't close to many people. Nazuna loved every trait. He'd bring food to Shu when he missed meals and would remind Shu to head to bed when it became late. On nights Shu spent long working Nazuna would spend the night in his bed, knowing that it was the only way to stop Shu from heading back to work. They'd cuddle and Nazuna would watch Shu sleep, wondering if he is dreaming of Nazuna.

It's nearly Shu's next birthday. His family has been telling Nazuna that eighteen is a special year. So Nazuna wanted to do something extra special. He's been visiting Shu's friend to learn to sew so he could make Shu a small stuffed toy.

A week before Shu's birthday while Nazuna is sitting across from Shu as he sews Shu speaks up.

"Nito." He says.

"Hm?" Nito replies.

"I have to apologize. For my birthday my family will be out of town. You'll be left alone here," Shu says, shifting slightly.

That news ruins Nazuna's mood, he wished to be able to give Shu his gift the day of. But if his family wants him to be out of town Nazuna has to understand. "That's alright. We'll celebrate extra when you get back." Nazuna says.

Shu smiles. "I'm glad you understand. Yes, I'll have an extra special celebration with you."

When Shu's family is readying to leave Shu presses a kiss to Nazuna's forehead. "I'll be thinking of you."

"And I'll think of you." Nazuna says, mimicking what Shu did. He has to stand on his toes to reach. Shu's gotten so tall over time.

The days pass slowly as Nazuna waits for Shu to return. At least he has time to fine tune his plush for Shu.

However, something strange happens. Shu's family returns but Shu does not. Nazuna waits to see if Shu was simply coming later. He waits until night falls and then until the sun rises. Shu never appears.

Nazuna grows frantic. He searches through out the house, asks every family member he's seen where Shu's gone. Shu's father and brother say nothing. Shu's sister only cries. "It was his duty," Shu's mother says when asked.

There's on last person, Nazuna thinks. He doesn't bother knocking as he enters Shu's grandfathers room. 

"Please!" Nazuna says, stumbling into the room. "Where has Shu gone?"

Shu's grandfather stares wistfully out a window. "I'm afraid Shu isn't coming home."

"Why!?" Nazuna shouts, falling to his knees in front of the old man and gripping at his legs

"He's been promised to another family. He'll be wed and live there from now on." The old man says, looking defeated. He must've objected to this as well.

"Where is he?" Nazuna asks, rising from the ground.

"There's nothing you can do to stop it." The old man starts but Nazuna interrupts.

"Please just tell me where he is." Nazuna shouts, frantic. 

Shu's grandfather obliges and Nazuna rushes from the house, not bothering to shut the door behind him. Nazuna's not sure how to get to Shu but he'll run without stopping.

He's unsure how many days have passed, surely Shu's birthday has passed. The pressure from running has began to affect Nazuna's body. He's starting to crack, his joints are rubbing away at his skin.

He's almost there. He can see the house he was told about.

His heel cracks and he falls to the ground with a shatter. His body's in shambles but Nazuna can see the house. He's making his way up the front walk way before he sees Shu in the distance.

Nazuna starts to run the best he can. His leg is shattered and his arms are ruined but he runs anyway. He falls again, more of his body giving way, but he stands again, runs again.

Shu notices him and comes running, catching Nazuna in his arms as he fell. He lowers them both to the pavement, holding Nazuna tight.

"Nito!" He says, tears streaming down his face.

"Shu-san," Nazuna croaks. He's so happy he got to see Shu that he hardly notices his body beginning to crumble.

"Nito, non, Nazuna. I'm so happy I got to see you again. I thought I'd never see you again." Tears streak down Shu's face but he's smiling. 

Smiling that he's with Nazuna and holding him tight in his arms.

"Shu." Nazuna says. "I'm so happy you found me. You gave my life that lost purpose something."

Shu pressed a kiss to Nazuna's forehead. "We found each other. You saved me from a place I'd never recover."

Nazuna weakly nuzzles his face against Shu's. 

Shu presses his lips to Nazuna's. The kiss numbs the pain. "I love you. I'm so glad we met." Nazuna says, wishing he could cry along with Shu. 

"I love you. Nazuna, I love you so much." Tears drop down from Shu's face onto Nazuna's.

So this is what it's like to cry, Nazuna thinks. He's happy his tears are shared with Shu.

"May I sing for you?" Shu asks.

"I'd love to hear you sing." Nazuna says.

Shu sings for Nazuna until he stops moving, his body falling apart to chips and pieces. It wasn't singing that was his purpose, Nazuna realized.

It is loving Shu. And now he'll do that to his end, leaving behind nothing but hollow pieces for Shu to hold.


End file.
